


Pretentious

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Deception, Masks, Metaphors, Pretentious, Sad, Short, Writing, so done with life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are extremely social creatures who seek out interactions with others, whether they like it or not. Living in solitude is something we can't achieve, no matter how hard we try.</p><p>Even so, we're so pretentious - hiding our darkest secrets and fooling those we love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretentious

**Author's Note:**

> The ramblings of an average person who will simply and always just be a forgotten face in the crowd

Humans are extremely social creatures who seek out interactions with others, whether they like it or not. Living in solitude is something we can't achieve, no matter how hard we try.

Even so, we're so pretentious - hiding our darkest secrets and fooling those we love.

When will you stop smiling that forced smile, hiding behind that carefully crafted mask, clothed in that disgustingly fake costume?

When will you stop trying to convince me you're perfect, even when I can see your blatant flaws? 

We were born as blank canvases, a fresh white sheet waiting to be filled in. As we grow, we would be painted over with the colours of the world; a rose-coloured childhood; a colourful adolescent; a grey adulthood. But beneath it all, lies fading scars firmly etched into skin, gaping wounds festered with unspoken words.

Over and over, we would paint over our flaws. Over and over, we would continue this pointless play. Inhale, exhale, repeat it all again until the curtain falls in this theatre of life.

When will you stop trying to pretend that you're blank perfection and white innocence, when I can see that you, like me, have been dyed in the colours of your experiences in this filthy, marred world?

 

When will you stop deceiving others?

 

When will you stop deceiving yourself?


End file.
